


Breaking the wall

by ThatOnePersonOverThere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePersonOverThere/pseuds/ThatOnePersonOverThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when the release of a new game and console is rumoured, 4 friends marathon as many mmorpg games as they can to ready themselves for the new game. little did they know it was to be a virtual reality game, little did anyone know of how dangerous it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> elements from different animés make up the plot. enjoy

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU IGNORANT FUCKASS. IM THE LEADER" "no. no. no. QUICK SOMEONE HEAL ME" "you guyth...itth juth a video ga-NO NOPE DAMMIT" "......dude no stop. fuck." "THIS ISNT WORKING. FUUUUUUUUCK" 

Tiny-yet-loud voices could be heard escaping from Dave Striders gaming headset which he had resting on his shoulders, supported by his neck. The time was 3:23am. The 4 boys had been gaming together since earlier that day, they formed one of the highest ranking groups/clans the multiplayer gaming world had to offer. The 4 went by the name 'The Beta Kids'. A name they had thought up all the way back in their first year of highschool, and still, to this day, they register themselves under that group name on all games they play, along with their individual gamer tags: turntechGodhead, ectoBiologist, twinArmageddons and carcinoGeneticist. Time passed, and Dave found himself out of apple juice and doritos, so, he left a message in their group inbox, muted his mic, and stood up from his chair. Once he placed his headset over his chair, he turned and made his way over to the door until the figure of a girl appeared, leaning against the door frame. 

"DAVID." he sighed and looked towards the girl "ITS 4AM. WHY ARE YOU STILL AWAKE" he cocked a brow, leaning to the side to flick his bedroom light switch on "i could ask you the same thing" the girl blushed and bit her lip "dammit dave...fine, ive been waiting for you to finally turn that stupid thing off" she gestures to the computer on his desk "jade" he yawned "why didnt you come see me instead, like, damn you know id mute the mic or something" Jade huffed and folded her arms "no. i dont care if some stupid game console comes out soon, you and the others need to spend time with me and the girls" dave sighed and went over to the computer and picked up his headset, which he had yet to unmute "STRIDER. GET BACK HERE NOW. WE NEED YOUR DAMN HE-" once hearing the sound of his friends voice, he quickly unplugged his mic, leaves a message in the group inbox, this time, instead of a 'brb need food' message, it was 'jade needs some strider ey, heading off ill be back later i guess'. dave then kneels down to turn off the computer by its switch, then steps back to sit on his bed. jade soon followed, making her way over to dave and straddling him before dave clapped, turning off the lights. leaving the couple in complete darkness. 

"DAMMIT. WHYD HE LEAVE." "kk hith girlfriend ith probably pithed off..i know mine ith" "aagh rooooose" "dont make me pull the plug." "ROOOOOOSE" "john. so help me. i WILL pull the plug" "okay okay. gotta go guys, bye!" "SEE. THIS IS WHY WE NEED A SUITABLE LEADER. SOMEONE WHO CAN KEEP THE TEAM TOGETHER AND NOT ABA-...sollux..DAMMIT" *click*


	2. 3 Days Till Launch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 days are left until the new game and console are released, the group of friends continue to play video games together, working as a team to get the upperhand in the new title.

"left side dave! go!" "john...for the last time i dont fffff yes i got it" "HA. ANOTHER REQUEST TO JOIN OUR GROUP" "ahahah dont make me laugh, our groupth juth uth" "yeah..wouldnt people already know that?" 

dave spun around in his chair and looked over at the peacfully sleeping girlfriend of his. her long dark hair curled and layed across her shoulders, and her arm hooked around a pillow. her glasses sat beside the bed next to his aviators and a glass of water. dave shook his head with a small smile and spun around again. 

"YOURE A LIGHTNING MAGE FOR FUCKS SAKE. THESE STUPID ENEMIES SHOULD BE AT YOUR FEET" "im only a level 2 lightning mage actually. i dont have all the fucking abilitieth" "WELL JUST DO SOMETHING. MY HEAD IS STARTING TO ACHE. YOURE DESTROYING MY NEEDED BRAIN CELLS YOU MISERABLE FUCK" dave rolled his eyes and sent his avatar towards a large gate. the said gate stood 3 times as tall as daves avatar, 3 thick rods of steel cut across the front of the door, no key holes in sight.  
"SEE DAVE. IF YOU DIDNT LEAVE LAST NIGHT I WOULDVE TOLD YOU ABOUT IT. BUT NOOO. YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR BEST FRIENDS" "dude thut up and juth play already." of course, to dave, both his friends and girlfriend meant the world to him.


	3. Chapter 3

jade sat up, looking over to the computer where dave sat. it was obvious he had been there for hours now. stray packets of doritos and bottles of apple juice sat around and on the desk dave sat at. she sighed and grabbed her glasses and laptop, and left the bedroom, then took a seat at the kitchen table. 

Jade Harley added: Aradia, Rose, Terezi. 

Terezi: oo a chat! >:]   
Rose: I have a feeling this is about the boys, correct me if im wrong, and the upcoming game and game console?  
Jade: exactly that! :(   
Jade: their stupid games are taking over!! i dont know about you, but dave spends nearly all day and night on the computer! :/  
Aradia: ahem  
Aradia: sollux never leaves his computer, he sometimes even sleeps at his desk!  
Rose: Ive found that the only way to get John away from his computer, is to tell him that I will be watching a movie from his collection  
Rose: And then i will sneak in and pull the plug  
Terezi: >:] hehe

 

the conversation between the girls went on for another few hours. the subject of the boys being on the computer being the main topic. 

"IT HAS NO FUCKING BLIND SPOT. NOW WHAT" "kitka-" "DAVE NO" "come on karkat, use the item you got from the cave" "IT HAS NO EFFECT YOU NIT WIT" "the damn thing hath two headth, hit that one" "FINE. FINE." 

karkats character lunged forward, towards one of the heads of a two headed demon dog. a large staff appeared in karkats hand, covered in flames. the body of the staff span in his avatars hand as he jumped up, and swung it from left to right, smashing into the head of the demon. next was sollux. his avatar levitated, two balls of electricity formed in the palms of his hands, then, he pushed them both forward, sending a beam of bright electricity towards the opposite head which became distracted due to the attack on the opposite head. 

 

Jade: so its only cheap??  
Terezi: says karkat, but i dont know. i heard him shouting about how 'great' the first day of sale prices would be.   
Aradia: sollux confirmed its an adventure game! 

"IT WORKED. HOLY SHIT." "im out of apple juice again...dammit.." "come to think of it, rose hasnt came in here to attempt to pull the plug on my computer" "hmm..looks like jade left the room, with her laptop too. theyre up to something obviously"


End file.
